


Cell 25

by gabrielsbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsbutt/pseuds/gabrielsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's a horny prison officer, Dean is a horny inmate- the rest is obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell 25

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, literally wrote this in one go. Enjoy!

Castiel walked up and down the long hall, glancing in each of the cells as he passed them- making sure that everything was as it was supposed to be. 

It was a long stretch, about 30 cells that he had to walk up and down every day.

He passed the 19th cell, glanced in, and continued on to the next one. Sometimes the inmates would glare at him, sometimes they wouldn't look at him at all, and sometimes...very rarely, they'd smile.

Cell 25.

Castiel looked in, he wouldn't admit it verbally but privately this was his favourite cell- purely because of the person it held: Dean Winchester.

Dean looked up at Castiel and smirked, 'hey big boy,' he called out to him. Castiel narrowed his eyes and a smile played on his lips, 'you watch your mouth;' he responded, trying his best to look stern. Dean chuckled, 'whatever you say officer.'

Castiel broke his gaze with Dean and continued down the hall. He wasn't meant to have a favourite inmate, he wasn't meant to like an inmate; but he just couldn't help how he felt around Dean.

Ever since Dean had come in to the prison he'd been cheeky and a little cocky at times, but Castiel liked him. Not only did Dean have a good sense of humor, he was also _very_ attractive. Dean had these big, bright green eyes- the kind that made it hard for you to break contact with them; and he had this way of talking that made you want to listen, and his smile or grin- whatever you want to call it; it had to be one of the sexiest things that Castiel had ever seen.

Cell 30.

Castiel looked in, nothing out of the ordinary- and the process started again, it was a laborious and wearing one, but hey, it was part of the job. 

 

* * *

Castiel's next shift was in a different part of the prison, unfortunately, he thought. It was 2pm and that meant it was time for the inmates break where they were taken to the outside court. The whole procedure had to be done very carefully and cautiously. 

It took about fifteen minutes until all the inmates were out, as soon as they were outside they separated until their little groups. Some of the prisoners would remain solitary, however; one of these was Dean Winchester. Dean was stood leaning against a wall, staring at his feet. 

Prison officers were not supposed to approach prisoners during this time- regarding they were following prison regulations, so Castiel just had to watch from a distance. 

The break outside wasn't long- about half an hour, and then they were all rounded up and back inside. 

Castiel was about to head to his next shift- on a different block, when he got a radio request from his superior asking for him to make his way down to the meeting room.

The meeting room was where items were discussed, anything to do with the workings of the prison or individual inmates- these sorts of meetings were usually scheduled Friday, but today was Tuesday and so Castiel figured it must be something urgent.

* * *

He reached the meeting room quickly, there were about fifteen other officers there as well as his superior. 

'Right, well I guess you've gathered by now that something bad has happened,' the superior said, looking at all the officers who all nodded in agreement. 'It seems we have another drug problem on our hands boys, so you all know what to do. The sniffer dogs will be coming in later, meanwhile I'm going to assign each of you too a block; I'll expect you to do a full inspection of the cells and a strip search of the inmates, understood?'

There was a chorus of 'yes's'.

'Alright...' the officer began to read off which block each officer was assigned to. '...Castiel, block F.' Castiel smiled to himself: Dean's block. 'Okay, go.' The superior said, and the officers all went off to their designated blocks.

Castiel walked cheerily up to his block, he quite enjoyed it when his job got a little more interesting like this. He swiped his card and walked through the entrance door to block F, another officer greeted him (it was obviously his shift, and it was imperative that an officer was never left alone in jobs like these.) 'Alrighty, let's get started.' Castiel said to the man, they unlocked the door to the first cell.

It was always a long, often tedious process. They had to go into the cell, cuff the inmate, then one officer would take him out and sit him on a bench (one was positioned outside of each cell;) then the other officer would have to rifle through every single item in the cell: looking through rubbish in the bins, the undersides of toilet lids, in between the frameworks of the bed- then once the officer was satisfied there were no drugs in the cell, they had to check the inmate. This involved stripping the inmate and then looking in their mouth, ear and of course- their anus, which always proved interesting.

* * *

Castiel finished the strip search of cell 24. Finally, they were on to cell 25; Castiel allowed the other officer to do the sweep through of the cell so that he could cuff Dean and sit with him. Dean grinned at Castiel, 'you won't find anything in here, don't worry, officer,' he grinned at Castiel, who didn't reply. 

Castiel sat Dean down next to him, 'gonna have to strip search you,' Castiel muttered, not looking at Dean.

'Oh really?' Dean's eyes widened.

'Yes.' 

'Doesn't it make you hard?' Dean smiled devilishly at Castiel.

Castiel gulped. 'N-no, of course not.' He stumbled over his words.

'Sure.' Dean murmured.

'Clear!' the officer stated, walking out of the cell.

Castiel nodded, 'okay, you know what to do.' Castiel eyes fastened on to Dean's.

'No problem,' Dean chuckled. 

Dean was a looker when he had clothes on- even a bright orange jumpsuit, but when that was removed, well, Castiel didn't have words.

Castiel withdrew his small flashlight from his belt and walked up to Dean.

'Open your mouth.' Dean opened. 'Tongue up.' Dean obeyed. 'Okay, clear.' Then Castiel checked his ears. 'Clear. Alright, bend over.' Dean grinned, turned around and bent over; 'spread 'em.' Castiel mumbled and Dean pulled his cheeks apart. 

Castiel knelt down so that his face was directly in front of Dean's ass, he wanted to make this moment last and so flashed the light around Dean's opening for longer than he needed to. 'Clear.' He said. Dean straightened.

'Can I get my clothes on now? Officer?' He emphasized the 'officer.'

'Go ahead.' 

Dean shuffled back into his jump suit, then Castiel directed him back into the cell and locked the door.

Cell 26.

* * *

The halls were always quieter at nights, Castiel did night shifts three times a week, he enjoyed them. They were more peaceful and he felt more at ease, he was on block F (no surprise there,) and the careful tread of his shoes echoed down the hallway. The inmates were usually doing one of two things at this time: sleeping or jacking off- Castiel hoped that it wasn't the latter.

Cell 23. Cell 24. 

Cell 25.

Castiel peered in,  _oh Jesus,_ Dean sat in his bed, hand moving furiously up and down his cock. Dean caught his eye, 'you caught me,' he said in a breathless tone. 

'Really?' Castiel asked, he tried to keep his focus on Dean's face but felt his eyes stray away to his lower region.

'A man's gotta have some release now and then,' Dean smiled, ' 'specially with you around;' he teased, his hand still working on his cock. Castiel felt himself going hard.

'Well, I'll leave you be,' he said, and continued along down the hall.  

* * *

It was the inmates outdoor session once again; Castiel stood on the left hand side of the court, looking across at Dean who stood on the other side; Dean made his way over. 

'Officer, I really gotta go,' Dean said.

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'Follow me,' he muttered.

There were some public toilets in the outdoor court, only one inmate was allowed in at a time and had to be monitored by an officer to make sure they did nothing suspicious. Dean and Castiel soon reached the toilet block, Dean walked inside a cubicle and Castiel waited outside. 

Dean finished peeing, opened the cubicle door and walked out, everything looked fine except for one thing- Dean was naked. 

'Put your suit back on.' Castiel tried to say in a stern voice.

'But you like it off don't you?' Dean said, his voice low.

Castiel shifted uneasily, there were no security cameras in the block, but someone could walk in any moment.

'C'mere,' Dean walked towards Castiel, he tentatively placed a hand on Castiel's crotch; Castiel flinched but didn't move it. Then Dean took one of Castiel's hands and placed it on his cock. 'Like that?' he asked.

'Please stop,' Castiel's voice caught in his throat, there was a distinct hardness in his pants, he suppressed the urge to groan.

'Baby, you've forgotten that I'm in prison, I don't do what I'm told.' Dean's hands tightened their grip around Castiel's cock, through his pants.

This time Castiel couldn't help it, he moaned unashamedly, he tightened his own hand around Dean's cock and began to move it slowly up and down.

'That's right, like that,' Dean said huskily. They moved awkwardly into a cubicle, Dean began to moan under Castiel's touch. 

Castiel became more enthusiastic, pumping Dean's cock faster and faster; precome began leaking out of Dean's hard, red cock and Castiel almost came right there from just looking at it. Castiel flicked his wrist a few more times before Dean was coming all over his hand. 'Jesus,' Dean wheezed; he looked at Castiel, 'now it's your turn.' 

With great ease Dean removed Castiel's pants and boxers, Castiel's cock was already hard and leaking and Dean licked his lips at the sight. With no hesitation Dean took all of Castiel in one go, wrapping his mouth around Castiel's sizable cock, he held it there for a second before drawing it back to the tip. He flicked his tongue over Castiel's slit, earning a moan from Castiel, then Dean's hands were on Castiel's balls, massaging them slowly. Dean began to lick stripes up and down Castiel's cock before taking him all in once more, his mouth making dirty noises as his head bobbed up and down on Castiel's cock. 

'Fu-u-uck,' Castiel stammered as he came thickly into Dean's mouth; Dean licked the come from around his mouth and used a finger to clean away the come on his face, before licking that too, he winked at Castiel.

'You like that?' he asked as he slipped on his jumpsuit.

'Yes,' Castiel breathed.

* * *

It had been a week since Castiel's 'thing' with Dean, not one night had gone by that he hadn't thought about it. He practically begged his superior to allow him to work his shift on block F,  wanting to seize every opportunity to see Dean. He barely even looked into the cells as he walked down the hall, just wanting to see Dean.

Cell 25.

'Hey big boy,' Dean said from his cell, winking at Castiel; he was leaning against his wall, once again with his cock out. Castiel smirked at him. 'Couldn't help it,' Dean said innocently; Castiel couldn't help his growing erection either. He had to force himself to move on from Dean's cell, despite the fact that everything in him urged him not to.

As Castiel walked up the hall for the sixth time, a plan began to form in his mind, a plan that would allow him to be alone with Dean. He'd say he needed to question Dean, seen something suspicious, then he could take him into the interrogation office and then...well, Castiel could only imagine the rest.

* * *

'Dean, you need to come with me,' Castiel said in his sternest voice, but there was a playful tone there too. 

'Me?' Dean pointed to his chest.

'Yes, you.' 

'Alright officer.'

Castiel unlocked the door to Dean's cell and walked in.

'Gotta cuff you,' Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, he secured the cuffs on Dean's wrists. 'Now follow me,' he lead Dean out the cell. 

'I've heard you've been a bad boy,' Castiel looked at Dean, 'so I'm taking you in for some questioning.'

'Fine by me.'

They soon reached the interrogation room, Castiel scanned his card and the door opened with a click. 

'Sit over there.' Castiel pointed to a chair, Dean sat down. 

He walked over to small board with buttons, there was a camera in the room and on the board was the option to switch the camera off, Castiel clicked it. He walked over and joined Dean at the table, he scooted a chair over so that rather than being opposite Dean he was beside him.

'Have you been causing trouble?' Castiel spoke in a low tone.

'I'd never do that.' Dean replied, biting his lip.

'Not what I've heard,' Castiel placed a hand on Dean's crotch.

'That so?' 

'Yeah,' Castiel began stroking Dean through his jump suit.

'I've heard this prison officer's been out of line recently,' Dean moaned slightly.

'Really?' Castiel was moving closer to Dean, until their lips were brushing.

'Yeah, heard he's really, really hot...' Dean couldn't finish because Castiel had his lips pressed against Dean's, his tongue pushed between Dean's lips, seeking entrance, Dean reciprocated and allowed Castiel to explore his mouth. Their tongues were gliding over each other, mapping each other's mouths. Castiel broke away and began unzipping Dean's suit, he pulled out his keys from his pocket and uncuffed Dean, Dean smiled.

It wasn't long before both of them were completely naked, clothes strewn on the floor. 

'Now, d'you wanna fuck me, or should I fuck you?' Dean asked.

Castiel gulped. 'Fuck me,' he said quietly.

'What was that?' Dean asked.

'Fuck me.' Castiel said louder this time, and suddenly their power roles were completely shifted. Dean pushed Castiel onto the table, Castiel was on all fours, ass in the air. Dean licked his lips.

His tongue began slowly flicking around Castiel's opening, then slowly Dean began to press his tongue into the tight hole, retrieving a moan from Castiel. Dean pressed in further, tongue flicking, then slowly, he pressed a finger into Castiel's opening, his tongue still at work, Castiel gasped. Dean began to slowly work the finger in and out of Castiel's hole before adding a second finger, he was slow and patient, allowing Castiel to gradually open under his touch. He began slowly scissoring Castiel's hole, he felt as Castiel's hole slowly became accustomed to the sensation before adding a third finger- Castiel was writhing and sighing, he'd never felt anything so good.

'You ready?' Dean asked gruffly.

Castiel managed a faint 'yes,' before Dean pressed his hard leaking cock into Castiel, he moved in slowly, allowing Castiel to adjust to the size and feel; before he slowly eased into him.

'So fucking tight.' Dean whispered.

He gradually began to build up a steady rhythm, each thrust earning a moan from Castiel. Dean could feel himself getting closer and closer, his thrusts became more erratic until finally he was spilling until Castiel, filling him up; Dean pulled out of him.

Strips of come oozed out of Castiel and dropped onto the table.

'Fuck,' Castiel groaned and he turned over. 'That was amazing.' 

Dean smirked.

'We'll have to do this again sometime...officer.'


End file.
